Le malade
by ZA.WARUD0
Summary: Oikawa est malade et à décider de harceler Iwaizumi en cours.


**Un petit One Shot sur Oikawa et Iwaizumi, ils mériteraient beaucoup d'écrits sur eux. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Haikyuu alors désolée si je ne respecte pas le caractère des personnages.**

 **Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas**

* * *

Iwaizumi, assis au fond de la classe, essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le cours. Il était perturbé et la cause de tout ça était comme d'habitude son capitaine. Il y avait des moments où il pensait vraiment qu'il se comportait comme une mère se faisant du soucis pour son gosse, il fallait toujours qu'il s'occupe de lui. Le brun s'était levé et avait entamé sa routine matinale : se laver, manger et rejoindre Oikawa dans leur point de rendez-vous habituelle pour aller au lycée. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le populaire d'Aoba Josai n'était pas venu et avait beaucoup fait attendre Iwaizumi. Après lui avoir envoyé un "t'es où enfoiré !" par sms, il parti au lycée seul. Au début, il pensait que c'était ses fans hystériques qui l'avait retardé mais vit bien vite le contraire quand ses fangirls sont venues le questionner pour savoir où était leur idole. Que fait cette imbécile ? Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse. Comme si dieu l'avait entendu, il sentit son portable vibrer dans son sac. C'était Bakawa.

 **Message de Oikawa :**

 _Hey Iwa-chan !_

Le brun jeta un œil au prof et se dépêcha d'écrire.

 **Message de Iwaizumi :**

 _Pourquoi t'es pas venu ? Ça va faire au moins 10 min que je t'attendais_

 **Message de Oikawa :**

 _Je suis malade, je suis tellement fiévreux Iwa-chaaan ! J'ai mal partout ! Ça doit être une grippe_

Le ace de l'équipe de volley soupira à la vue de sa réponse, il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse trop. Dès qu'il était malade, il fallait à tout pris que Monsieur montre au monde entier qu'il souffrait. Iwaizumi rangea son portable et était prêt à écouter le cours maintenant qu'il savait la cause de l'absence de son ami mais le malade en avait décidé autrement en envoyant un autre message.

 **Message de Oikawa :  
**

 _Tu t'es inquiété pour moi, fallait pas Iwa-chan !_

 **Message de Iwaizumi :**

 _Dégage imbécile ! je suis en cours !_

Le capitaine, allongé, dans son futon grimaça à la réponse de son ami d'enfance. Mais de toute façon il avait l'habitude de ce genre de rejet de la part de son Iwa-chan, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Le châtain écrivit un autre message, la langue hors de sa bouche montrant qu'il était appliqué.

 **Message de Oikawa :**

 _Mais je m'ennuie !_

Une veine apparut sur le front de Iwaizumi quand il entendit son portable vibrer, il n'allait pas avoir la paix pendant toute l'heure connaissant bien le grand roi.

 **Message de Iwaizumi :**

 _Embête quelqu'un d'autre, j'essaye d'écouter le prof_

Oikawa n'en avait que faire qu'il était en classe, il continua à le harceler

 **Message de Oikawa :**

 _Au fait, tu te souviens de la fille d'hier ?_

 **Message de Iwaizumi :**

 _Mais tu va la fermer pauvre con ! Je m'en fous carrément de tes histoires !_

Il avait réussi à l'énerver, Iwaizumi ne comptait même plus les fois où le grand roi le poussait à bout. Il avait déjà réussi que ce soit à propos de volley, de filles ou bien d'autres choses futiles mais aujourd'hui il est parvenu à le mettre en colère juste en lui envoyant quelques messages. Oikawa avait battu tout les records. Quelques élèves s'étaient retournés vers le brun tout en le dévisageant comme s'ils avaient à faire à un fou. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de s'énerver tout seul sur son portable à celui-là ? Gêné, il tenta de regagner son calme mais il ne savait pas encore s'il le pourrait très longtemps. S'ils savaient à qui il avait à faire. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, l'idiot de service en rajouta une couche.

 **Message de Oikawa :**

 _Allez Iwa-chaaaan ! Sois sympa et tiens moi compagnie_

 **Message de Iwaizumi :**

 _T'es un vrai emmerdeur !_

 **Message de Oikawa :**

 _Alors pourquoi tu continues à me répondre ?_

Il n'avait pas tort se disait Iwaizumi. Pourquoi il continuait à lui répondre ? Même si cet idiot de Oikawa était quelqu'un de extrêmement énervant, collant, arrogant et il en passe, il aimait bien discuter avec lui. Il était important pour lui. Mais ça, ce Bakawa pouvait toujours rêver pour entendre lui dire ça, il se sentirait beaucoup trop important.

 **Message de Oikawa :**

 _Tu m'aimes beaucoup à ce que je vois. C'est trop mignon !_

 **Message de Iwaizumi :**

 _Va te faire foutre._

Le malade sourit à la réponse de son ami et décida de le taquiner une dernière fois sachant pertinemment qu'il sera perturbé à la vue de ce dernier texto

 **Message de Oikawa :**

 _T'inquiète pas Iwa-chan... Moi aussi je t'aime_

Le noiraud rougit comme une adolescente en lisant ce message. Il était tellement troublé par cette déclaration qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait fait tomber son portable s'attirant tout les regards vers lui, y compris le prof. Après s'être fait confisquer son portable et reçu une heure de colle, Iwaizumi bouda, une main tenant sa tête, tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

Tu vas me le payer enfoiré de Bakawa.

* * *

 **Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé en review ^^**


End file.
